


before the fire

by infinitebees



Series: tumblr shenanigans [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, I LOVE DYING AND BEING DEAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitebees/pseuds/infinitebees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "It’s time to fight the boss and if I don’t tell you now, I might not live to tell you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	before the fire

They can hear it above the din of battle - the call of something very, very old and very, very powerful, a thing that sings in Tabris’s blood in a way that makes her feel like she’s burning. She knows Alistair must feel it too; must feel the music, the sensation of the soul being too big for the body and the need to be part of something greater than you can hold all on your own. She imagines this must be what the Calling is like, maybe, just a little.

Riordan falls, and the full force of the moment hits Tabris right as the others are racing off into the fray. She reaches out without thinking and her hand catches Alistair’s sleeve. He stops instantly, turns to her with a question waiting in his eyes but before it can make it to his mouth Tabris pulls him close, breathes in the smell of blood and leather and something undefinable but so, so _familiar_  to her that she has to swallow back the tightness in her throat before she does something really embarrassing, like cry in front of him for a _second_  time.

Alistair gives a nervous little laugh and pats her back, uncertainly because he knows Tabris, knows she hates to be touched but this, he figures, must be some kind of extenuating circumstance. “Tab, what’s the matter? Stop acting like we’re going to die – we’ll be fine, Morrigan said – I mean I guess she could have lied but -”

“You saw what happened just now. Even if killing the Archdemon doesn’t kill us, there’s no guarantee that we won’t die trying to ground it. So I just – I just need to make sure you know. I need to make sure you know.” Tabris clutches desperately at his shirt, cursing her trembling hands.

“Know what?” (But of course, it’s starting to dawn on him.)

“That I love you, or – or something like love you, and that it would be a terrible thing to die without having told you that, even if this doesn’t go anywhere, even if we go our own ways after all this. I know what home is and where, but I could still see me with you, making our own. Or – I don’t know, something daft like that. You just have to know that.”

She’s off before Alistair can say a word, her heart pounding in her ears as she draws her blades.


End file.
